Halloween II (2009)
This article is about the remake's sequel. For other meanings, see Halloween II (disambiguation). Halloween II is a 2009 American horror film written, directed and produced by Rob Zombie. The film is a sequel to Zombie's 2007 remake of Halloween (1978), the second movie in the rebooted Halloween series and the tenth Halloween film overall. Picking up where 2007's Halloween ended, and then jumping ahead one year, Halloween II follows Laurie Strode as she deals with the aftermath of the previous year's events, Dr. Sam Loomis, who is trying to capitalize on those events by publishing a new book that chronicles everything that happened, and Michael Myers as he continues his search for Laurie so that he can reunite with his sister. Plot Seventeen years ago, Deborah Myers visits her troubled son Michael at the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. It is Christmastime and Deborah gives her son a white toy horse. Michael seems more responsive than usual and she even manages to get a smile out of him. Fifteen years later, Laurie Strode is walking down the streets of Haddonfield, Illinois. She is covered head to toe in blood and is carrying a .357 magnum at her side. She has only narrowly survived a violent encounter with her older, psychotic brother Michael Myers and is in a hysterical state. She survived by shooting Michael in the face at point-blank range. Sheriff Lee Brackett comes upon her and coaxes the gun out of Laurie's hand. She is then taken to Haddonfield General Hospital. At the scene of Laurie and Michael's initial encounter with one another, police officers and coroners secure the area and the seemingly dead Michael Myers is loaded into an ambulance bound for the coroner's office. Two more of Michael's would-be victims, Annie Brackett and Doctor Sam Loomis are loaded into another ambulance. Coroner Hooks and his partner Gary Scott drive off with Michael's body. As they drive, Scott entertains Hooks by making lewd comments about what it would be like to have sex with a corpse. Hooks tries to change the subject, but the imagery distracts him enough that he fails to see a cow crossing the road. The ambulance slams into the animal then crashes into a tree. Hooks is killed instantly and Gary Scott is in a terrible state. Myers awakens and exits the back of the vehicle. Picking up a shard of broken glass, he approaches the injured Scott and cuts his head off with the glass. He then begins walking down the highway. In his mind's eye, he sees the image of his late mother standing next to a large, white horse. Sometime later, Laurie awakens in the hospital. Her leg is in a fracture boot and she has numerous cuts and lacerations across her body. She struggles to get out of bed and goes into an adjacent room where her friend Annie Brackett is recovering. Nurse Daniels enters the room and tells Laurie that she shouldn't be out of bed. Laurie wants to stay with Annie, but Nurse Daniels won't let her stay and begins walking her back to her own room. She gets called away however and Laurie is left by herself. Laurie begins complaining about a headache and calls for Nurse Daniels. When the woman returns however, she has a wicked slice across the front of her face and blood begins pouring out of her. Michael Myers appears behind her and Laurie begins screaming. She runs out of the room and stumbles into the stairs, where she finds a corpse. Michael then viciously murders Daniels, stabbing her in the back almost a dozen times and finally stabs her in the back of her head as she dies. Laurie continues shambling throughout the hospital corridors. She goes down into the basement where she discovers a giant bin filled with dead bodies. Michael stalks after her, but Laurie manages to make it outside. Running through the rain, she comes to the pillbox shed of a security guard named Buddy. She hides inside the shed until Buddy finds her. Laurie is screaming incoherently and Buddy tries to calm her down. He gives her some coffee and tells her that he will go and get his car. When he returns however, Michael Myers is right behind him and stabs the security guard to death. Laurie screams and begins running. Michael is right behind her. Suddenly, she wakes up. One Year Later Laurie is in her bed after having woken up screaming. It is October 29th, one year after the initial incident. Laurie is living with Sheriff Brackett and his daughter Annie, who likewise survived the wrath of Michael Myers. Both women still bear the scars of his rampage. Laurie takes some prescription pills and goes downstairs to have breakfast with Annie and Sheriff Brackett. She mentions how she had another nightmare, but doesn't want to talk about it. After breakfast, Laurie goes to see her psychiatrist, Doctor Barbara Collier. She cannot get Michael out of her head. Collier reminds her that even though Michael is dead, he still lives on in Laurie's mind. Laurie mentions that she misses her parents, but when Collier asks her about it she wants to change the subject. Laurie also mentions how her friendship with Annie is deteriorating. She says that her scars are a constant reminder that everything is "her fault". Laurie sees a Rorschach painting in Collier's office. She notes the shapes of two white horses in the center of the print. Meanwhile, Doctor Sam Loomis, having fully recovered from his previous injuries, has now reshaped his personality and his image. He is getting ready to release his second book about Michael Myers, The Devil Walks Among Us. This book details the events of 2007 where Myers killed several people, nearly murdering Loomis himself. Sam and his publicist Nancy McDonald attend a press conference and Loomis gripes about the blown up publicity still that McDonald is using to promote the book. He sends her off to get him some tea before attending the conference. Elsewhere, Laurie goes to work at Uncle Meat's Java Hole, a coffee-house/vintage record store owned by an aging hippie named "Uncle Meat". Laurie works there with her new friends Mya Rockwell and Harley David. Harley talks about going out to the Phantom Jam for Halloween night. At the press conference, several reporters posit some pointedly uncomfortable questions to Sam. They ask him if he feels any personal responsibility for the deaths caused by his failure to help Michael Myers. One reporter makes the suggestion that Myers may even be alive. Loomis loses his cool and barks, "Michael Myers is fucking dead!" That evening, Michael Myers, having been living on his own for the past year, comes to an old shack off Eagle Road. Entering the dark building, he sees images of his mother wearing a white dress and also sees himself as a young child. The mental impression of Deborah Myers tells Michael that Halloween is coming and that he must be ready. Michael walks out of the barn and comes upon a truck carrying three locals named Floyd, Jazlean and Sherman. Apparently, they are the family that owns the land and the barn that Michael has been staying at. Getting out of the truck, Floyd angrily warns Michael about trespassing on his land. Floyd and Sherman begin beating him with a tire iron and a baseball bat. Jazlean is horrified by this display of violence and pleads with them to stop. Michael endures the beating until he is given a chance to put his mask on. Upon doing so, he fights back, stabbing Sherman with his hunting knife. Floyd strikes him again with the tire iron, but Michael stabs him in the stomach, then impales him on a set of antlers fastened to the hood of the truck. He then reaches inside and grabs Jazlean. He pulls her out of the vehicle onto the ground and stabs her repeatedly until she is dead. He then kills the family dog, Ivan, and eats him. At the Brackett house, Sheriff Brackett buys pizza for Annie and Laurie. He entertains them with tales of old Lee Marvin westerns, but neither of them seem to know who Lee Marvin even was. Laurie suddenly grows ill and runs upstairs to throw up. She appears to be experiencing a subconscious reaction to the violence that her brother Michael is visiting upon the dog. It seems as if the two now share some mysterious mental link with one another. The two go to sleep and share the same dream with one another. In the dream, Deborah Myers and young Michael are standing before a dining room table attended by guests who appear to be personifications of the spirit of Halloween. Little Michael remarks "I found Boo" and they see the adult Laurie Strode lying on the table. Michael queries, "Are we going to be a family again?" and Deborah replies, "Not yet, Michael. Not yet. “Laurie awakens with a start. October 30th Doctor Sam Loomis and Nancy McDonald hold another meeting with the press. This time however, they are conducting the interview outside the old Myers house. Nancy feels that this venue is completely tasteless, but Loomis protests, saying that he wants to add "sizzle" to the steak. "This is business, woman!" he screams. Loomis conducts his interview with reporter Wendy Snow. Meanwhile, Laurie has a daydream. In the dream, she sees herself re-enacting the night all those years ago when Michael murdered his stepfather Ronnie White. She is dressed in the same clown Halloween costume that Michael wore, but this time, Annie Brackett takes the place of Ronnie White. This is the first time that Laurie has experienced such a nightmare while she was still awake. To get her mind off of it, she goes down to the town park. She sees a man dressed up as the Frankenstein Monster entertaining a group of children. His motives are less than altruistic however, as he is actually trying to advertize the exotic dance club that he runs. Laurie goes to a petting zoo at the park and befriends a woman with a baby pig. Laurie suffers another panic attack - one more severe than any of the others. Distraught, she races to Doctor Collier's office to tell her about the experience. Collier tries to keep Laurie calm, but she is in a state of hysteria. She wants a new prescription for her meds, but Collier won't give them to her. Laurie screams at the woman and storms out of the office. Her condition is no more improved when she returns home. She begins drinking heavily and gets into a fight with Annie. Annie is at her wits' end and can no longer tolerate Laurie's aggressive attitude. At the Rabbit in Red Lounge, proprietor Lou Martini sits back watching his televised interview with Holly West from earlier that day. The news coverage shows Lou dressed up as the Frankenstein Monster (the same man that Laurie came across). One of his dancers, Misty Dawn, hangs over Lou's arm, proud of employer's recognition. Like Loomis, "Big Lou" has also profited off the Myers' story as Michael's late mother Deborah Myers used to work as one of his dancers. A bouncer named Howard Boggs is not as nearly as impressed with Lou as Misty is. They tell Howard to go take out the trash. Howard begrudgingly does so, but after emptying the refuse, he runs into Michael Myers. Howard yells at him, calling him a hippie and threatening to do him harm. Michael picks Howard up and slams him down hard onto the ground. He then stomps his boot into Boggs' head, crushing it. Michael then goes inside the Rabbit in Red. He attacks Lou Martini, breaking his arm and smashing him against the walls until he is dead. Misty tries to run away, but screams when she sees Howard's mutilated remains hanging from a string of lights. Michael grabs Misty and bashes her face into a mirror until she is dead. Halloween It is the middle of the day on October 31st. Loomis' new book The Devil Walks Among Us is officially released. Being so intricately tied to the subject matter, Sheriff Brackett acquires a copy and begins reading it. He grows frantic and calls his house looking for Laurie. Annie doesn't know where Laurie is, but Lee tells her that he needs to speak with her as soon as possible. Loomis meanwhile is attending a book signing at a neighborhood store. People line up around the corner for the opportunity to meet Michael Myers' unofficial biographer. From a nearby hilltop, Michael Myers stands and watches the people filing into the store. The image of his mother helps Michael to understand how Loomis is profiting off their family's misfortune. Inside the store, Loomis greets the public and signs copies of his new book. One patron, an excited young man named Chett Johns praises Loomis' work, citing how Michael Myers is "the real deal" and other notorious killers such as Jeffrey Dahmer are phonies. Another man approaches Loomis' desk with a book. This is Kyle Van Der Klok, father of Myers' victim Lynda Van Der Klok. Kyle is not a fan of Loomis' work and blames him for allowing his "monster" to kill his daughter. Loomis tries to appear sympathetic, but Kyle flies into a rage. He produces a handgun and points it at Loomis, but the store security guards manage to disarm him before he can cause any further harm. Laurie Strode meanwhile, reads Loomis' book and comes upon a traumatic revelation. She is the sister of Michael Myers and her real name is Angel. Laurie freaks out in her car, knowing that Sheriff Brackett must have been privy to this information all along. She goes home and packs her things, telling the confused and annoyed Annie to tell her father, "Angel says fuck you". As night falls, Sheriff Brackett decides to send a deputy over to his house to keep an eye on Annie. He charges Deputy Andy Neale with the task. Neale doesn't want to do it, but regardless, he is not about to say "no" to his boss and goes to the house. Annie is just as disgruntled to have a cop babysitting her and antagonizes Neale, making him conduct his patrol outside. Laurie goes over to Mya's place and tells Harley and she what she learned. She just wants to forget about everything and get really drunk. The three girls decide to go the Phantom Jam Halloween event. Laurie dresses up as Magenta, while Mya dresses up as Columbia and Harley dresses up as Doctor Frank-N-Furter, all of which are characters from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. That same evening, Doctor Loomis appears on a variety show known as The Newman Hour hosted by David Newman. Loomis follows singer/comedian "Weird" Al Yankovic. He is already distressed, but has grown to love the spotlight. Newman however, surprises Loomis by asking him on national television how he feels about profiteering off the bloodshed of the Myers' murders. Loomis leaves the set completely humiliated. At the Phantom Jam, the girls get drunk and listen to the sounds of tasteless comedian Seymour Coffins and the alternative music of Captain Clegg and the Night Creatures. Harley meets a partier dressed as a werewolf and invites "Wolfie" outside. He brings her to his van with the intent of having sex. Harley is much more assertive than Wolfie and she begins to make him nervous. He tells her that he has to urinate first and goes outside. While relieving himself, Wolfie is attacked by Michael Myers who stabs him in the back, pinning him to the tree. He then breaks through the windows of the van and strangles Harley. Back at the party, the alcohol begins to have an effect on Laurie and she begins spinning about. She begins seeing images of Deborah Myers and little Michael. Mya sees that she is distressed and the two decide to leave. Michael goes to the Brackett house and finds Andy Neale patrolling outside. He throttles the deputy to death and props him up inside of his squad car. He then breaks into the house and goes upstairs where he finds Annie in the bathroom. Annie turns and sees him and tries to run away, but Michael quickly catches up to her and violently throws her to the floor where he proceeds to stab her. Laurie and Mya eventually make it back to the house, unaware that anything has taken place. They go upstairs where they find Annie's bleeding body on the bathroom floor. Laurie screams for Mya to call 911 while she cradles her dying friend. Mya races downstairs and telephones the police. When she comes back inside, Michael attacks her from behind, throwing her onto the dining room table and stabs her with his hunting knife. Laurie comes downstairs and finds her at which point, Michael begins pursuing Laurie. At the police station, Deputy Gwynne delivers Sheriff Brackett the news of a 911 call coming from his house. He rushes over to see what is the matter and collapses to the floor when he learns that his daughter has been killed. There are no signs of Michael or Laurie at the scene. Final Fate Laurie continues running into the night. She stumbles and falls in the middle of a dark highway. Fortunately, a passing motorist stops and offers Laurie assistance. Seeing that she is clearly in bad shape, he offers to take her to the hospital. He places Laurie inside his car, but Michael Myers appears and smashes the man through the glass window of the vehicle, killing him. He then flips the car over sending it tumbling down a nearby ravine. Laurie is knocked unconscious and the car bursts into flames. Michael walks down the incline to claim his prize. Back at the Brackett house, Deputy Webb tells Sheriff Brackett that an anonymous witness to the accident called them and told them that a man matching Michael Myers' description was seen off Eagle Road. Although most believe that Myers is dead, Brackett is not taking any chances. He calls in a helicopter unit and sends every squad vehicle at his disposal to the site. At his hotel, Sam Loomis catches the breaking news story reporting that police have surrounded a cabin containing the allegedly deceased Michael Myers. Feeling that this might be his last chance at vindication, Loomis races out of the hotel. At the cabin, Laurie comes to and sees Michael standing over her as well as the imagery of Deborah Myers and young Michael Myers. Michael and she share the same imagery and Deborah announces that they are now ready to be a family again. Deborah instructs Laurie to repeat the words "I love you, Mommy" to her over and over again. Outside, Sheriff Brackett and his men surround the cabin. Helicopter spotlights shine down and an officer's voice shouts through a bullhorn, demanding the occupants of the cabin come outside. Doctor Loomis arrives and approaches Sheriff Brackett. Like many, Brackett blames Loomis for the Myers fiasco and punches him in the jaw. He withdraws his service revolver and points it at Sam's face, hissing about how much he wants to shoot him. The other officers restrain Brackett and he orders his men to march Loomis away from the scene. Sam breaks the police barricade however shouting, "I owe you this, Sheriff!" He runs inside the cabin where Michael has the captive Laurie. Laurie believes that young Michael is holding her down in her seat, but of course, there is nobody else in the cabin but Laurie and Michael. The impression of Deborah gives a nod of approval to Michael and he tackles Loomis, and kills him by slashing and stabbing him in the face and chest. Stepping in front of a window while holding Loomis's body, Michael is shot twice by Sheriff Brackett and falls into the spikes of some farming equipment. Apparently released of the visions, Laurie walks over and tells Michael she loves him, then she stabs him repeatedly in the chest and finally in the face. The shed door opens and Laurie walks out, wearing Michael's mask. As she pulls the mask off, the scene transitions to Laurie in isolation in a psychiatric ward, grinning as a vision of Deborah dressed in white stands with a white horse at the end of her room. This is only one of two alternate endings.The other shows that as the police await a clear shot of Michael in the shed, the side of the shed is broken as Michael tackles Loomis to the ground outside. Loomis rips off Michael's mask, is stabbed and drops to the ground. Laurie's visions do not disappear, and as she leaves the shed, she is herded by her mother, and she approaches Michael's lifeless body. She grabs his knife and moves towards Loomis and collapses, She appears to be comatose yet is interpreted as ready to stab him, and is shot three times by the police. The camera later transitions outwards revealing the three corpses of Michael, Loomis, and Laurie. It zooms in on Laurie's head and then transitions to the scene of her in a psychiatric ward. Cast Tyler Mane as Michael Myers Scout Taylor-Compton as Laurie Strode/Angel Myers Malcolm McDowell as Doctor Samuel Loomis Chase Wright Vanek as Michael Myers (Age 10) Sheri Moon Zombie as Deborah Myers Brad Dourif as Lee Brackett Danielle Harris as Annie Brackett Brea Grant as Mya Rockwell Mary Birdsong as Nancy McDonald Angela Trimbur as Harley David Margot Kidder as Barbara Collier Jeffrey Daniel Phillips as Howard Boggs and Seymour Coffins Howard Hesseman as Uncle Meat Daniel Roebuck as Lou Martini Caroline Williams as Doctor Maple Dayton Callie as Alan Hooks Richard Brake as Gary Scott Octavia Spencer as Octavia Daniels Richard Riehle as Buddy Diane Ayala Goldner as Jane Salvador Adam Boyer as Bruce Cabot Duane Whitaker as Sherman Benny Betsy Rue as Jazlean Benny Mark Boone Junior as Floyd Nicky Whelan as Wendy Snow Catherine Dyer as Holly West Sylvia Jefferies as Misty Dawn Silas Weir Mitchell as Chett Johns Robert Curtis Brown as Kyle Van Der Klok Bill Fagerbakke as Deputy Webb Greg Travis as Andy Neale Chris Hardwick as David Newman Weird Al Yankovic as Himself Matthew Lintz as Mark Graham Marema as Janet Jesse Dayton as Captain Clegg Mark Lynch as Teenage Zombie Matt Bush as Wolfie Renae Geerlings as Deputy Gwynne Mark Christopher Lawrence as Fred King Sean Whalen as Becks Eileen Dietz as Winnie Gilmore (Deleted scene) Sean Marquette as Darren (Deleted scene) Characters * Alan Hooks (Deceased) * Andy Neale (Deceased) * Annie Brackett (Deceased) * Barbara Collier * Becks (Deceased) * Bruce Cabot * Buddy (Deceased) * Captain Clegg * Chett Johns * Cynthia Strode (mentioned & photograph) * David Newman * Darren * Deborah Myers (Deceased) * Deputy Gwynne * Deputy Webb * Doctor Maple (Deceased) * Floyd (Deceased) * Fred King * Gary Scott (Deceased) * Harley David (Deceased) * Holly West * Ivan (Deceased) * Howard Boggs (Deceased) * Jane Salvador * Janet * Jazlean Benny (Deceased) * Judith Myers (mentioned & photograph) * Kyle Van Der Klok * Laurie Strode (Deceased or Unknown) * Lee Brackett * Lou Martini (Deceased) * Lynda Van Der Klok (mentioned & photograph) * Mark * Misty Dawn (Deceased) * Mya Rockwell (Deceased) * Mason Strode (mentioned & photograph) * Michael Myers (Deceased) * Nancy McDonald * Nurse Wynn (photograph) * Octavia Daniels (Deceased) * Ronnie White (photograph) * Sam Loomis (Deceased) * Seymour Coffins * Sherman Benny (Deceased) * Steve Haley (photograph) * Uncle Meat * Weird Al Yankovic * Wendy Snow * Wesley Rhoades (photograph) * Winnie Gilmore * Wolfie (Deceased) Production Development In 2008, at the 30 Years of Terror Convention, Halloween producer Malek Akkad confirmed that a sequel to Rob Zombie's 2007 film was in the works. French filmmakers Alexandre Bustillo and Julien Muary were in negotiations to direct the sequel in November 2008, but on December 15, 2008 Variety reported that Rob Zombie had officially signed on to write and direct the Halloween sequel. In an interview, Zombie expressed how the exhaustion of creating the first Halloween made him not want to come back for a sequel, but after a year of cooling down he was more open to the idea. The writer/director explained that with the sequel he was no longer bound by a sense of needing to retain any "John Carpenter-ness", as he could do "whatever he wants to do". Producer Malek Akkad said the original intention, when they believed Zombie was not returning, was to create a "normal sequel". Akkad and his Trancus producing company hired various writers to come up drafts for a new film, but none worked. Akkad and the Weinstein brothers then turned to Bustillo and Muary, whose film Inside had recently been bought for distribution by the Weinstein Company. According to Akkad, the producers really wanted Rob to return, as Akkad felt that there was something "lost in the translation" when the French filmmakers took over the project. After his work on the 2007 remake, Zombie had earned the trust of Akkad, who informed him to ignore any rules they had set for him on the previous film. Akkad suggested that he wanted Zombie to move the franchise away from some of its established rules. Casting On February 2, 2009, Zombie confirmed through his official website that Tyler Mane would be returning as Michael Myers, as well as Malcolm McDowell in the role of Dr. Loomis, and Scout Taylor-Compton and Danielle Harris returning as Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett, respectively. Halloween II also saw the return of Sheri Moon Zombie as Deborah Myers, Michael's mother, and Brad Dourif as Sheriff Brackett, Annie's father. Daeg Faerch, who portrayed a young Michael Myers in the 2007 remake, was set to reprise his role for Halloween II. By the time production was getting started for the sequel Faerch had grown too big for the part. According to Zombie, the director had to recast the role, much to his own dismay, because Faerch's physical maturity did not fit what was in the script. Although Faerch is not in the sequel, the first trailer for Halloween II contained images of Faerch, but Zombie pointed out that those images were test shots done and were not intended to be in either the trailer or the film. The two main characters, Michael and Laurie, go through their own changes in the sequel. Taylor-Compton described her characters as having "these bipolar moments", where her emotions are spontaneously changing from points of happiness to agitation. The actress stated that Zombie wanted to see Laurie Strode travel into "these really dark places". Taylor-Compton clarified that when the film starts Laurie is still not aware that Michael is her older brother, and as the film progresses more and more pieces of information are given to her and she does not know how to deal with them. The actress explained that the darkness brewing inside Laurie is manifested externally, generally through her physical appearance and the clothes she chooses to wear—Zombie characterized the look as "grungy". As the film goes on, in Zombie's Words: "And as Laurie is Michael’s sister, I’m playing like he’s clearly insane and so is she, but her insanity doesn’t manifest itself in the same way. In the first movie, Michael Myers was clearly insane by age 10, so I figured, ‘Well, maybe hers comes at age 19.’ So that’s pretty much what it is: She’s slipping into insanity throughout the whole movie." — Zombie describing Laurie's psychological state. Zombie clarified that after the events of Halloween, all of the characters have changed, but the sequel focuses on the emerging "insanity" from within Laurie. As the writer/director described it, Laurie and Michael are not that different psychologically, Laurie's "insanity" just manifests itself later and to a different degree than Michael's. Zombie further described Laurie as a "wreck", who continually sinks lower as the film moves forward. Even Sheriff Brackett goes through his own changes. Brackett, who receives more screen time in this film, allows Laurie to move in with him and his daughter after the events of the first film. Zombie explained, "He's old, he's worn out, he's just this beat-down guy with these two girls he can't deal with." Zombie characterized Loomis in the sequel as more of a "sellout", who exploits the memories of those who were killed by Michael in the 2007 film. Zombie explained that he tried to channel Vincent Bugliosi into Loomis's character for the sequel; noting that he wanted Loomis to seem more "ridiculous" this time. As for Michael Myers, the character is given almost an entirely new look for the film, which is being used, according to Taylor-Compton, as a means to illustrate a new emotion for the character as he spends much of his time trying to hide himself. Zombie pointed out that of all of the characters that return in the sequel, Michael is the only one that does not change: "All the other characters are very different. Laurie; Loomis; they're having all kinds of problems in their life, but Michael just moves along. Michael is no different; he's exactly the same as he was ten years old and he killed everybody. He has no concept of the world around him, so he can never be affected by it." Filming Production began on February 23, 2009 in Atlanta, Georgia. Zombie acknowledged that filming in Georgia provided certain tax breaks for the company, but the real reason he chose that location was because the other locations he was planning to use were still experiencing snowy weather. For him, Georgia's landscapes and locations provided the look that he wanted for his film. Zombie described the sequel as being very realistic and very violent. The writer/director has said that he is trying to create almost the exact opposite of what people will expect. Known for filming multiple sequences during production of his films, Zombie filmed an alternate ending to Halloween II. In the alternate ending, Loomis and Michael crash through the shed the police have surrounded, and out into the open air. As Loomis grasps at Michael's mask, and pleads for him to stop, Michael stabs Loomis in the stomach as he tells Loomis to "Die!". Music For the sequel, Zombie only used John Carpenter's original theme music in the final scene of the film, though the director admits that he and music composer Tyler Bates did try to find other places to include it. According to Zombie, Carpenter's music did not fit with what was happening in the film; whenever he or Bates would insert it into a scene it "just wouldn't feel right" to the director. Zombie also utilized pop culture songs throughout the film, with "Nights in White Satin" appearing the most prominently. According to Zombie, he chose songs that he liked, and that would enhance a given scene within the film. An official soundtrack for the film was released on August 25, 2009. In addition, an album featuring the music of psychobilly band Captain Clegg and the Night Creatures is set to be released in conjunction with Halloween II on August 28, 2009. Captain Clegg and the Night Creatures is a fictional band that appears in Halloween II. Nan Vernon, who recorded a new version of the song "Mr. Sandman" for the end credits of 2007 remake, also performs "Love Hurts" for end credits of Halloween II. Release Dimension Films released Halloween II in North America on August 28, 2009 to 3,025 theaters. Following that, the film was released in the United Kingdom on October 9, 2009. Dimension re-released Halloween II in North America on October 30, 2009 to coincide with the Halloween holiday, across 1,083 theaters. The film is scheduled to be released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 12, 2010; a theatrical cut and an unrated version of the film will be released Box office On its opening day, the film grossed an estimated $7,640,000, which is less than the $10,896,610 Zombie's 2007 remake pulled in during the same weekend of August. By the end of its opening weekend, Halloween II had grossed $16,349,565. The film's opening weekend earned more than the entire box office performances of Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers ($11,642,254), Halloween III: Season of the Witch ($14,400,000), and Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers ($15,116,634), in unadjusted dollars. The film dropped 64.9% in its second weekend, only grossing $5,745,206 and slipping from third to sixth place. Grossing just $2,114,486 in its third weekend, Halloween II dropped out of the box office top ten to fourteenth place. The re-release of the film was intended to take advantage of the Halloween holiday, but the film only brought in approximately $475,000. As of November 3, 2009, Halloween II has grossed a total of $33,398,563 in North American, and an additional $4,272,828 overseas for a worldwide total of $37,665,801. Compared to the other Halloween films, the 2009 sequel sits in fourth place, just behind the original Halloween. Critical reception Based on 66 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, Halloween II has an overall 21% approval rating from critics, with an average score of 3.8 out of 10. Among Rotten Tomatoes' Top Critics, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 18%. By comparison, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has received an average score of 46, based on 15 reviews. Gallery Halloween2-2009.jpg 2009_halloween_2_001.jpg 16htem8.jpg 2009_halloween_2_004.jpg H2-halloween-t18.jpg|walk this way 2247856-h2_halloween_2_2009_g.jpg PDVD_039.jpg hallo2ween14433.jpg halloween-2-2009.jpg|coming home halloween-2-2009-18.jpg halloween_II_06.jpg Halloween-II-2009-Michael-Myers-Tyler-Mane.png l_08d4d0b3c0e24fb89bcb7107d4c81409.jpg mike_and_mini_me-440x330.jpg|Are you a giant!? halloween-2-2009-16.jpg PDVD_004.jpg PDVD_010.jpg PDVD_017 (1).jpg PDVD_022.jpg PDVD_033.jpg PDVD_037.jpg External links * * Category:Films Category:Films Remake Category:Danielle Harris